


Dance into the Fire

by RedLlamas



Series: Pride Month 2017 [2]
Category: A View to a Kill, James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Character, Pride, it's just not explicitly shown here, pride month, pun about her name, well she did die in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Pride Month 2017 Challenge for Myself: Write a fic about every day about a queer character.May Day thinks about what has led to her imminent death.





	Dance into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Song from "[A View to a Kill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV4UqmbzIq4)" by Duran Duran

May Day wasn’t her real name. It was her call name. Not that it matters anymore.

She knew she was going to die; of course, in this line of work, one had to take chances and damn the consequences.

Zorin had hired her as a bodyguard. He had then asked her to be his beard.

“I know you are in need of one, too,” he had said.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Girl had to get all the help she could get.

She worked for him for several years, as a bodyguard and a companion. Pay was good, he was nice. He would often go off with men, which let her do whatever she wanted. She would usually just go to the bar, have a drink, make eyes at the pretty girl who was swaying her way towards her from the dance floor.

Hey.

Hey yourself.

You dance?

Sure I do.

Take me for a spin?

Let’s.

May would dance with her, find out her name was Candy, buy her a drink, talk the night away. When the clock struck midnight, May would offer her a three dog’s night. Candy’s smile lit up, a twinkle in her eye. She grabbed May’s dress, brought them closer. It’s very cold tonight.

It is.

What do you say?

I’m saying I’d like to sleep with the dogs tonight.

May smiled.

May shook her head. No time for the past. It was time to survive, or at least help the British guy live. James Bond, right? What a ridiculous name. And she’s pretty sure it’s his actual name, not a call name like hers.

He was handsome alright, and could have been good in bed, had she been another girl. She’d only slept with him to get him to shut up and not ruin Zorin’s plans.

Speaking of Zorin, that little bitch had left her to die in the mine. She knew of his plans, she could’ve been a liability if they ever caught him. She could’ve claimed witness immunity.

She could’ve survived and testified against him, and could’ve called Candy, asking her if she’d like to dance again.

“Damn,” she muttered.

She was manning the handcar. After helping James, it was the least she could do. She knew he could do it, get Zorin. She would’ve loved it if it were her who ended him. But alas, she had to get the bomb out of the mine.

One thing is for sure, and that is that May Day will not be calling mayday today.


End file.
